What If I told you?
by Briannachristina01
Summary: Im really bad at Summarys.. sooooo.. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

Loren's P.O.V-

We have been married for 3 months so far and its our first kiss anniversary on eddies birthday. Tonight we are going to Hawaii for Eddies birthday weekend. Ahh all I have to do is make sure Eddie and I don't do "It"… again.

When I was packing Eddie came up to me and said.

Eddie- Hey Lo are you ready to go

Loren- "uh yeah" I said awkwardly

Eddie- Loren is everyt-

Loren- "yeah I'm Fine" I said snappy while Eddie was giving me a strange look.. God why does he know me so well? But I finally spoke and said "sorry Eddie.."

Eddie- okay

Eddie walked In their walk in closet and got their suitcase to leave.

-On the Privet Jet-

Eddies P.O.V-

I know that something's up with Loren because she hasn't made any eye contact and the worst part is she is sitting all the way on the other end of the plane. I better ask her now because she cant run.

Eddie- Hey Lo what is wrong with you?

Loren- Oh I Just had a stomach ache.. that's all

Eddie- well okay babe

-Eddie and Loren's Hotel room-

Eddie's P.O.V

We just came back from an amazing night. Loren and I were making out and we were walking towards the bed with our lips still connected. Then I took my shirt off and I laid on top of Loren pulling her shirt off and she pushed me off… We were sitting up in the bed staring at the blank TV. In the corner of my eye I see Loren Holding her stomach.. That can only mean one thing…

Eddie- "Loren are you Pregnant?" I said with a hush tone

Loren turned her head towards me with red teary eyes

Eddie- "How long have you known?

Loren- 3 weeks..

Loren said that with no eye contact

Eddie- I cant believe this… I'm going to bed.

Loren's P.O.V-

I can't believe this just happened… well I guess he would find out sooner or later. I got up out of bed and grabbed my suitcase and went downstairs to the lobby to the receptionist.

Lady: Hello Miss Duran, How may I help you?

Loren- Yeah, um can I have a Presidential suite?

Lady- No problem… Here you go, Have a nice say

-The next morning in Eddies room-

Eddie woke up and flipped over to see loren and then when he did she was GONE!

**Please Write a Review of what you think and Follow please!**


	2. Chapter 2- Together

_Eddie woke up and flipped over to see Loren and then when he did she was GONE!_

_**Continuation**_-

**Eddies POV-**

Omg! Were did Lo go? What did I do? Her suitcase is gone and I'm freaking out because she's in a whole different state surrounded by water! I got up out of the bed and put on my muscle shirt, a pair of shorts, boat shoes and sunglasses.

**-In the Lobby**

Lady- How may I help you Mr. Duran?

Eddie- Have you seen my Wife and Where she went?

Lady- Oh, Mrs. Duran came down here and Asked for her own room.

Eddie- What room is she in

Lady- Oh she is in… 23D

Eddie- Okay thanks

Eddie ran to into the Elevator before it closed and Headed up to her room… When Eddie finally got there he knocked on the door and waited.. Until Loren Opened the door. Her eyes were red and teary. So I just hugged her tightly and had no thought to decline at all. I picked her up and walked twards the couch and sat down with Loren on my lap, so now is the time we talk…

Eddie: Why did you leave the room?

Loren- I-I was afraid that you'd be like he was

Eddie- like who?

Loren- My father

Eddie- Loren I'm not like you're father and you are my world.. My soul mate.. And the mother of my kids… but when were you going to tell me?

Loren- Yes, after out trip

Eddie- well I'm happy if you're happy. Now let's go upstairs to OUR room

Loren: okay!

**I know this is Short but I gotta get ready for take off on the jet.. so Please review what you think and fav this Also follow ME! :) -bre**


	3. Chapter 3

When Eddie and Loren got back to their room, Eddie got in the shower and Loren went to lay down in her bed. While Loren was laying down Eddie was singing a song in the shower…

[verse 1]  
Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

[Pre-Hook]  
Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

[Hook]  
Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

[Verse 2]  
Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

[Pre-Hook]  
Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

[Hook]  
Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

[Bridge]  
Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

[Hook]  
Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

[Hook 2] x10  
You are you are the love of my life

[Verse 3]  
Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

[Hook 2] x8  
You are you are the love of my life

[Verse 4]  
Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

[Hook 2] x16  
You are you are the love of my life

Loren's POV-

Awe Eddie wrote the song about me… I think… I hope so… about five more minutes later Eddie came out of the shower and said…

Eddie- Hey babe, Wanna go grab some lunch at the bar?

Loren- sorry babe, I'm not feeling so well

Eddie- ok well what do you want?

Loren- a sandwich please" Loren said with a sweet and kind eyes.

Eddie left Loren in the room to rest and he went down stairs to stand in a line when someone taped his shoulder form behind.

-Eddies POV-

I turned and saw my X-Girlfriend Jamie… I was so confused why she was here. I was soooooooo in love with Jamie at the time, she was the only one for me… at the time. However she began to talk.

Jamie- Hey Ed, can we talk

Eddie- Umm sure.. Lemme order first.

Eddie ordered his food but not realizing he forgot her request. Eddie and Jamie walked over to a table right in the middle of everyone facing the ocean with their backs towards the outdoor entrance.

Eddie- Ok Mia what do you want to talk to me about

Jamie(mia)- I wanted to tal- Wait you just called me Mia.. Our nickname for me… anyways Eddie I miss you so much but I know that you're not seein-

Eddie- but mia I'a-

Jamie- Seeing someone and I really want to be with  
you but I need to let my self go. So I was thinking that I saw what my friend did when they needed to see if they needed to be together by Kissing them… So, Kiss Me…

-Meanwhile with Loren-

Lorens POV-

Where is eddie with my food! You know what im going to go downstairs and see where he is…

-With Eddie and Jamie at the table-

Eddie- Oh Jamie, I don't know

Jamie- Common Eddie… Pleaseeeeeeeeeee

Eddie- fine!

Jamie and Eddie kiss and one second passed when they heard a voice behind them..

Loren- Eddie?" with a tear rolling down lorens eye

Eddie- Loren.. Its not what looks like…

Loren- then what is it eddie?

Eddie- she was trying to see if she still have feelings for me and it wasn't my idea.

Jamie- He's telling the truth.. But I'm sorry who are you?

Loren- I'm Loren….. Eddie's Wife.

Jamie- OMG! Im soooo sorry I didn't mean to cause any problems. Well I should get going. Bye Ed, Loren.

Eddie and loren hugged each other and reunited after the kiss and they went to the bar and got her, her food that she wanted.

**Alright Guys.. 8 pages of writing.. Enjoy and Please follow and write a rewiew of what you guys think!**

**-****_Bre_**


	4. Chapter 4- What DO you Need me to do?

-One Week Later in the Recording Studio-

Jake- Ok Eddie Lets record the last two songs for the album

Eddie- okay and I want to Name the album 'Night Visions'

Jake- Nice name Ed, Lets get going

Eddie went In the recording booth and started singing a song called 'Demons'

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Jake- oh my god Eddie, that song was amazing

Eddie- Thanks. So I'm going to sing another song named 'Numb'

They say life is a battlefield  
I say bring it on  
If you wanna know how I feel  
Live it till it's gone  
I'm just saying that what don't kill, only makes you strong  
If you don't recognize what is real  
Then forever is a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long Time

Some things never change here we go again  
Feel like I'm losing my mind  
Shake it off, let it go, I don't care any more  
Just go numb  
You never know until you let go  
Let's go numb

I can feel you now

Keep on doing the same old thing  
And you expecting change  
Well is that really insanity  
Or just a losers' game?  
I only trust in the things I feel  
Some may say that's strange  
You better recognize what is real  
Cause forever is a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time

Some things never change, here we go again  
Feel like I'm losing my mind  
Shake it off, let it go, I don't care any more  
Let's go numb  
You never know until you let go  
We all go numb

I can feel you now  
(Numb)  
(Numb)

I can feel you now  
I can feel you now  
I can feel you now

But you can't feel it, do ya?  
(Numb)

Shake it off, let it go, I don't care anymore  
(Numb)

I can feel you now  
(Numb)  
I can feel you now  
(Numb)  
I can feel you now

Can you feel it?

Eddie- so Jake what do you think?

Jake- that will be you're next big hit.. I'm speechless!

Eddie left the Studio Happy and Exited to see Loren and tell her about his new songs. When he got his apartment he was greeted by Jeffery and when he got up to his penthouse he yelled for loren..

Eddie- Loren I'm home (no answer) Lo? (Still no answer)

Eddie runs to the kitchen, Bedroom, Closet, outside rooftop and then the bathroom Where Eddie finds Loren on the floor holding her stomach…

Eddie- Lo? What's wrong?

Loren- Eddie call the ambulance quick

Eddie calls the ambulance and they come and take Loren to the hospital…

_**What happened to Loren? WELL Comment/Rewiew what Loren had to send her to the hospital. Also Follow and Rewiew oon what you think.. Please keep mean comments to yourself and on other peoples stories. Thanks everyone and BTW 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons & 'Numb' by Usher!**_


End file.
